Going Up
by Eclipse9856
Summary: Jim knew better than to get in an elevator when the threat of power blackouts is going around. He does it anyway. Modern AU.


AN: Just a one-shot.

Don't own 'em.

* * *

God, he knew better. Having lived in San Francisco since he was a kid, Jim Kirk knew that the very threat of a blackout should've been enough to dissuade him from using the elevator but he's -admittedly- stubborn and doesn't always think before he acts. Now, here he is, stuck in a box nine floors above the ground with the very hot, very annoyed guy who just moved into the apartment two doors down from him. Gaila, Jim's sister-in law's sister/friend/roommate has been trying to get the guy's attention for weeks but he never seemed interested in interacting with anyone.

Jim let out a huff and slid to the floor, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon and he knew it. "You might as well sit," he told the other occupant of the elevator. "We're not hurt, so we're not a priority. We're gonna be here a while."

"This has happened to you before?" the guy asked, his dark brown eyes searching the dimly lit elevator before meeting Jim's deep blue.

"Yea, a couple years ago. I really should've taken the stairs. I'm Jim, by the way. Jim Kirk."

"Spock Grayson," he said as he took a seat on the floor.

"You have a very interesting name."

"It is a family name."

"I like it," Jim smiled. Spock didn't respond but he could see a ghost of a smile on the other man's lips. And what perfect lips they were. "So, what do you do?"

"I am the instructor of computer programming at UCSF. You?"

"I work for a private security firm as a threat assessment specialist."

"That must be an interesting profession," he said.

"It has its moments. Usually, it's me telling a bunch of rich people stuff that should be common sense for a ridiculous amount of money."

"You are unhappy."

"Sometimes." All the time. When Jim dreamed about his life, this wasn't it. His mother forbid him from joining the military, lest he get killed like his father, so he found something to do with his natural ability to see and solve problems. "I like my job it's just not what I wanted to do. I kinda fell into it."

"What would you like to do?" Spock asked, probably realizing that they weren't going anywhere and deciding to make the most of it.

"Travel. I used to have this plan to see a bunch of places around the world. I still have the maps and everything. It's just… life got in the way and before I knew it… here I am. It's sad, I know."

"It sounds logical."

"That's the thing, I'm not logical. My step-dad says that I have this ability to leap without looking. In the last few years, I seem to have lost it somewhere. What about you? Always wanna teach?"

"No. I used to work for a technology startup, however, we lost our funding. It was wise to cultivate an alternative means of employment, so when the opportunity to earn a living in a stable environment opened, I took it."

"That's logical."

"Not according to my father. He wanted me to follow his path. Go to the same educational institutions and become a diplomat," Spock said. Jim could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, that's gotta suck," Jim sighed, earning a nod. "We're depressing."

Spock didn't smile but it was close, "We are."

"Wait until I tell Gaila that I got stuck in an elevator with you and we bummed each other out with our sad lives."

"The redhead is your girlfriend?"

"God, no. My brother and her sister are married to each other. She's not my type. Wrong parts," Jim chuckled. It started out as one of those extended family type of bonds that grew. Sam and Arlene had their lives and left their younger siblings to fend for themselves in the world, so Jim and Gaila stuck together. "She can be a bit much at times but she has a really good heart."

"She's very flirtatious," Spock said.

"I know. It gets her into trouble, often. I guess that's why we live together. It would kill me if something happened to her," Jim smiled. "She thinks you're hot but not her type."

"Is it wrong to be relieved by that?"

"No," Jim chuckled. "Though, very few people are immune to her charms and now she thinks you might be gay."

"Would it be an issue if I was?"

"Uh… no. It's just… She's been trying to set me up. Usually, it doesn't go as planned."

"Why?"

"I'm crazy," Jim shrugged.

"I find that to be highly doubtful," Spock said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Spock spoke again. "Do you think we'll be in here much longer?"

"Wanna get away from me that bad, huh?" Jim chuckled.

"No. I find your presence to be quite… comforting."

"Never been called that before."

"Apologies. I have been told that I have trouble with social interactions," Spock told him.

"Whoever told you that needs a kick in the ass," Jim chuckled. The guy was a little stiff but there wasn't anything wrong with him as far as Jim could tell and reading people was kind of his job.

"My former girlfriend."

"Sounds like she tried to change you and when you didn't change, she told you that you had a problem," Jim smiled. "I mean, I don't know you that well but you seem to be doing just fine talking to me. And, if it makes you feel better, I've been told that I'm too friendly."

"That would not surprise me," Spock said.

"Fire department," someone called from the other side of the doors.

"The calvary has arrived," Jim chuckled.

It didn't take long for the firefighters to get them out of the elevator without it or any of them falling to their deaths. Jim and Spock thanked the group before they ran off to another call. The pair still had five floors to go before they were home, so they trekked up the stairs together in the dark.

"There you are," Gaila said as she opened the door. "Are you okay?" Gaila asked before she registered that Spock was standing there and her eyes widened. "Oh, hi."

"Hello," Spock said politely.

"You were with him?" Gaila whispered to Jim.

"We were stuck in the elevator," Jim said before he pushed his sorta-sister towards the apartment and whispered for her to leave them alone. As soon as Gaila was gone, Jim laughed. "She's crazy but I love her. So, um… Have dinner with me."

"You wish to have dinner… with me?" Spock asked.

"If I'm off, I'm off but I don't think I am. So, have dinner with me."

"I am amenable."

"Seven, tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you then," Jim smiled.

"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Jim."

"Night," Jim said before Spock walked away. Unsurprisingly, Gaila opened the door as soon as he was gone.

"I knew it," she chuckled.

"Of course you did."


End file.
